1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the registration of retrieval data in an electronic data filing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In prior art memory apparatus having a data retrieval function, data retrieval is carried out using retrieval data such as data file name, keyword corresponding to stored data and code number provided according to a predetermined rule. The retrieval data is produced according to data designated by a keyboard or the like.
When data retrieval in the prior art apparatus is carried out using file name, one file can not be given many characters, and it is impossible to permit various types of retrieval.
Where a keyword is used for retrieval, a great deal of man-hour is required for the selection of keyword. In addition, it is difficult to designate an adequate keyword at the time of retrieval because there are many different words representing similar concepts.
Where a code number is used for retrieval, with increase of memory items it becomes difficult to store code numbers corresponding to contents of retrieval. In practice, a code number has to be selected by using a conversion table at all times.
In either case noted above, it is necessary to input file name, keyword and code number by keying operation when storing data and also when executing retrieval. This operation requires skill and time, and it is difficult to increase the operational efficiency.
Further, when registering image data, selection of adequate retrieval data is difficult like the above case. Further, operability is inferior.